1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a main subject position determination method, and a computer readable medium storing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a main subject position determination method, and a computer readable medium storing program which detect a position of a main subject on the image accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer, which prints images photographed by an image capturing apparatus. performs image processing on the image such as density correction, color balance compensation, edge enhancement, and/or noise reduction. However, since appropriate image processing may not be performed to a main subject on the image when the image processing is performed on entire part of the image uniformly, an image capturing apparatus is disclosed which determines a position of the main subject on the image, associates the position with the image, and outputs the image to a printer. For example, a Japanese patent application publication No. 5-158132 discloses a main subject information recording camera which determines and records a main subject on an image by detecting a visual axis of eyes of a photographer or color of skin of the subject, or by an operation by a user.
A conventional digital camera acquires a preliminary image by capturing a subject, analyzes the acquired preliminary image and determines capturing conditions, such as a focal point and status of an electric flash. Then the final image is acquired by capturing the subject using the determined capturing conditions. Therefore, it is difficult for the conventional digital camera to determine a main subject on the final image accurately.